Silence
by officersun524
Summary: This is Boomer's POV and takes place immediately after Kobol's Last Gleaming part 2.


Silence 

By officersun524

Disclaimer: Characters used herein aren't my property. Actually, I'm not sure who owns them.

Spoilers: Thru episode 13, season 1, Kobol's Last Gleaming, part 2.

Rating: PG

Summary: After the one where Boomer goes postal.

Notes: This is my first foray into BSG world. Thanks to KNS for beta. "Farscape" is still my obsession. This one's for her.

Inaccuracies remain mine.

Silently approaching, creeping through the night  
Shadows below the radar hide from unsuspecting light  
You can't see it coming but you feel it near  
The eminent destruction pulls you down into the fear  
Mad Caddies, "Silence"

_I'm Sharon Valerii, I was born o­n Troy.. My parents were Katherine and Abraham Valerii…_

Did humans bleed that much? She watches blood spill over the console, the CAG throwing himself over the Commander's prone body as Colonel Tigh barks commands.

"Cottle. Where the hell is Cottle?" Tigh's voice is pitched higher than usual and shaking. She stares at the blood that continues to flow through Captain Apollo's fingers like through a sieve.

What the frak? 

_I'm Sharon Valerii, I was born on Troy. My parents were Katherine and Abraham Valerii—_

It's a whooshing in her ears, like leaving the tubes without a helmet on. Her head echoes with the words that loop continuously. Like programming. Like a computer that needs to be jostled, the way the old equipment on the Galatica did, the stuff that didn't fall prey to the Cylons' weaponry

"Get a fraking medic!" The Colonel rips off his jacket. Gold buttons fly across the room. He throws the jacket across the Commander's chest and puts his weight into it. Blood seeps through the heavy fabric, reddening the t-shirt he wears.

One of the gold buttons skitters to a stop near her boot and she looks down.

_This isn't happening._

Down. She's face down on the deck, arms pinned behind her back. She hears something snap in her elbow.

Did my arm break? 

Pain through her arm, up her shoulder. She sucks in air. There's a knee on her spine, pressing down. Her gun hand is twisted, palm up, her fingers clutching nothing. She turns her head, injured cheek to the floor, forcing herself to ignore the flaming in her cheek. She's still, compliant to the bodies on top of her. She's sure there's more than one. The hand on her head is trying to hold her still but she won't be denied this. Not this.

She fights against the hand, grinding against the floor and the hand until she feels the bandage peel away. Her damaged skin is flush with the grating on the floor. She moves, filleting it away until she sees it.

Blood. It flows from the wound in her cheek, flows like water. Red as the fluid issuing from Commander Adama.

Someone shot him… 

_You did, Sharon. You're one of us…_

She remembers water, sees blood, red, slickening the surface under her flesh. She fights against the pressure on her head, wants to immerse herself in the blood.

Humans bleed.

She remembers being dripping wet and not knowing why. Her hair is tinged with red and she can smell its coppery stench, extends her tongue and tastes the floor with the tip.

"Goddammit, he's gonna bleed to death, Cottle. It's about frakin' time you got here."

She can't see but she hears crying. Dualla. Gaeta. Captain Apollo screaming in anger and putting his bound fists through the console to mix his own blood with his father's as she hears the Commander being carted away, the medics' feet pounding under her ear.

Then she's pulled to her feet, one arm not aligned with the other, blood running warmly down her neck. Tigh meets her eyes and she sees again. Blood.

"What…" She blinks tears back. "What…"

"Get her the frak out of my sight." Tigh raises a fist towards her face but then turns away.

What have I done? 

She bites her lip. Humans bleed. Toasters don't. They can't.

The security officers are silent as they drag her to the brig. She doesn't see the faces surrounding her, the bodies that make away, doesn't hear the words, just the whispers…

_Youcan'tfightdestinysharonitcatchesupwithyou...nomatterwhatyoudodon'tworryaboutus _

_We'll see you again. _

_We love you, Sharon. _

_  
And we always will._

#End#


End file.
